Ajuda malvada
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Madame Zoraiya preveu um plano de vilões, e as meninas superpoderosas vão verificar. Mas ela preveu outra coisa, e Florzinha percebeu isso ao ser protegida por um membro da gangue gangrena.


Ajuda Malvada

A cidade de Townsville. No parque da cidade, as meninas superpoderosas estavam em dúvida sobre um certo assunto, e o discutiam entre si.

-Acham que aquela vidente está certa?- perguntou a Lindinha. Docinho girou os olhos.

-Acorda, Lindinha! De todas as vezes que fomos lá e ela preveu o futuro, sempre errou!- lembrou a Docinho. -Por que agora seria diferente?

-Acho que é porque ela disse "um inimigo de vocês construirá um raio de destruição grande o bastante para destruir o planeta, e fará isso hoje"!

-E sobre o que ela disse depois, então? "Uma de vocês receberá ajuda de alguém que nunca esperou"! Eu não entendi nada!- comentou a Florzinha.

-Será que tem a ver com o Prefeito?

-Não sei, Lindinha, mas iremos descobrir! Docinho, vigie o Macaco Loco! Lindinha, você vigia o Fuzzy Confusão! Eu vigiarei a Gangue Gangrena!

-Tudo por causa de uma besteira! Ninguém merece!- reclamou a Docinho. Cada uma voou pra um lugar da cidade. Florzinha chegou no casebre da Gangue Gangrena e entrou. Encontrou tudo vazio.

-Acho que foram dar uma volta!

Florzinha deu uma olhada pela casa pra ver se achava algum raio de destruição, mas não achou nada. Quando já estava saíndo da casa, sentiu alguém mexendo na maçaneta. Assustada, entrou dentro de um guarda-roupa, sem se importar com o cheiro horrível de queijo que tinha dentro dele.

-Ué, eu achei que os outros já tinham voltado!- comentou uma voz masculina. Depois de tentar se lembrar de quem era essa voz, Florzinha desistiu.

-"Uma coisa está óbvia: é alguém da Gang Gangrena, tenho certeza!"- pensou ela, dando um suspiro. Mas foi pêga de surpresa quando o guarda-roupa foi aberto. Ela não era a única surpresa: o membro da gangue ganguena também estava surpreso. -Artur?

-O que faz dentro do nosso guarda-roupa?

-Er... me escondendo?

Artur estava sério, algo raro nele. E Florzinha estava assustada, mas se acalmou ao ver que só ele estava ali. O resto da gangue gangrena ainda não havia chegado.

-Essa resposta "me escondendo" não costuma me convencer!

Artur ia tirar Florzinha de dentro do guarda-roupa, mas batidas na porta o interromperam.

-Artur, você está aí?- perguntou Ace, batendo na porta.

-Já vou, Ace!

Artur bateu a porta do guarda-roupa, quase acertando Florzinha, e foi abrir a porta.

-Que demora, Artur! É a última vez que deixo a chave da casa contigo!

-Desculpe, Ace!

-"Ele devia pedir desculpas pra mim! Quase acertou o meu rosto!"- pensou Florzinha, brava.

-Big Billy tá morrendo de fome! Tem comida da geladeira?- perguntou o Billy.

-Tem sssomente asss sssobrasss do almoço!- respondeu o Cobra. Este, Grubber e Big Billy foram para a cozinha. Artur olhou para o armário, preocupado.

-Acho que vou pegar uma roupa e ir tomar banho!- comentou o Ace. Florzinha ficou assustada, mas já se preparou caso o Ace quizesse abrir o guarda-roupa.

-NÃO!- berrou o Artur, ficando na frente do guarda-roupa. Florzinha não entendeu nada. Era impressão sua ou o Artur estava querendo impedir o Ace de descobrir que ela estava ali?

-Artur, o que deu em você?

-Er... Ace, você está ótimo assim! Nem precisa tomar banho!

-Tem certeza? E a ocasião especial de hoje?

-"Ocasião especial?"- pensou Florzinha, desconfiada, achando que se tratava de destruir o planeta com um raio destruidor.

-A gente vai a uma festa de vilões!

Florzinha deu um tapa na testa.

-Eu sei! Dia de folga é bom de vez em quando! Mas vilão é sempre vilão! Uma coisa tão inofensiva quanto não tomar banho não vai acabar com nossa reputação!- respondeu o Artur.

-Está bem, me convenceu! Mas que você está esquisito, isso você está!

Ace saiu dali e se reuniu com os outros na cozinha. Artur abriu o guarda-roupa, e Florzinha saiu de lá.

-Dessa vez, passa! E que fique bem claro que foi a única vez em que ajudo uma menina superpoderosa!

-Agradeço de qualquer jeito!- respondeu a Florzinha. Artur estava emburrado, mas ficou surpreso quando Florzinha lhe deu um beijo no rosto. -Nos vemos por aí!

Florzinha saiu voando, e se reencontrou com as meninas no parque.

-Eu não disse que era perda de tempo? Nenhum dos vilões pretende fazer um raio destruidor pra destruir o planeta! Vão todos em uma festa!- reclamou a Docinho, emburrada.

-É, parece que a Madame Zoraiya errou a previsão do futuro de novo!- comentou a Lindinha, dando um suspiro.

-"Não totalmente!"- pensou Florzinha, ruborizada, lembrando da "ajuda malvada" que teve. E mesmo que Artur tenha negado, ainda teria de novo. FIM!!!

* * *

Não tenho certeza se esse Li lá em cima é o Artur! Então não briguem comigo, ok?


End file.
